Shrek Joins Super Smash Brothers
by RidiculousReuniclus50
Summary: It was just a normal day at the Smash Mansion when a mysterious guest appears as a new character! Who is this character? It's Shrek! The famous ogre who would never really appear in the real Super Smash Bros. but can now because... it's fanfiction. I can do what I want.


**Warning: This story is based off the Shrek is love, Shrek is life meme! If you haven't read it, then you're in a good place! Get as far away as possible from this story as you can! But if you've already heard about the meme, then you might as well stick around for this hideous fanfiction...**

Little Mac was humming and going through his daily business when he received a call from Doc Louis.

"Little Mac, great news!" he shouted. "There's going to be a new character coming to the Super Smash Bros. Tournaments as DLC! They say he's been wanted by popular demand!"

"Oh wow! I wonder who it is?" Little Mac grinned. Oh, how naive he was.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a window breaking and people screaming. Then there was a feral roar.

"What was that?" Little Mac wondered out loud. He went downstairs to check it out.

Downstairs, Little Mac's eyes widened at the sight of the creature before him. He was large, bald, green, and smelled like onions.

Pit, who was well versed in everything pop culture related, gasped. "It's Shrek! he cried.

"Aye, it's me," Shrek grinned an ogre grin. "And I'm here to battle!"

Shrek hustled everyone into the main room so that he could show them his introduction video. It began with a invitation fluttering down onto the porch of Shrek's home. He poked his head out if his window and yelled, "Get outta my swamp!"

Suddenly, the words _Shrek Terrorizes the Competition_ appeared on the screen. Then the video began to showcase Shrek's moveset on the new stage Shrek's swamp, which was basically Shrek's swamp in the background.

His Special attack was called Ogre roar. With it, Shrek did a roar so powerful it would blow all opponents near him off the screen. His Side Special attack was called Onion throw. In the video, he threw an exploding onion at Link, which blew off his head. His Down Special attack, Donkey Throw, put Donkey on the ground below him. And his Up Special attack was called Shrek Jump, which launched him up into the air. Even Puss in Boots made an appearance as an assist trophy!

Finally, after a few more shots of Shrek, the video ended. Little Mac realized that there was something missing from the video.

"Um, er, Shrek?" he asked timidly when they were alone. "You never revealed your Final Smash."

Shrek turned around, grinning. "Well," he laughed, "I figured that I better give a live demonstration." Quickly, he grabbed Little Mac's pants and pulled them down. Then he leaned in close to Little Mac's ear and whispered, "It's called... 4chan."

"No!" Little Mac screamed, only to find himself awake in his bed. Groaning, he rubbed his face. _This is what I get for watching that stupid "Shrek is love" video with Pit at midnight,_ he thought to himself. He managed to yank himself out of bed and trudge downstairs. _When I see Pit, I'm gonna cream him._

Unfortunately for Little Mac, Pit wasn't downstairs. In fact, the room was completely empty- odd, considering that it was 8 AM.

"Wonder where everyone-" Little Mac wondered aloud to himself before he was interrupted by the sound of something flying through the window. He turned around but didn't get a good view of the person before they knocked him out, but hear could have sworn he heard them say something.

"It's all ogre now."

**Me: …**

**Remy the Reuniclus: …Where did that come from?**

**Me: Where do you think?**

**Remy: Whatever. If the people reading this don't know about the video, then they must be in a good place.**

**Me: How many people do you think I scarred for life with this?**

**Remy: Well, you managed to scar one of your friends with the actual video, so I'd say a lot.**

**Me: Oh, come on! I didn't know it would be _that_ bad!**

**Remy: Sure...**

**Me: Anyway, read and review.**

**Remy: And don't sue us for your possible mental scarring! We do not own Super Smash Brothers... or Shrek!**


End file.
